Un nouveau départ
by Niila
Summary: Tu vas vraiment finir ta pizza? One-Shot Huddy ATTENTION: Spoiler Saison 5!


**Titre:** Un nouveau départ  
**Auteur original:** 26phantom  
**Résumé:** A vous de lire  
**Genre:** Romance - Huddy  
**Commentaires:** Guimauve… Oui mais bon, c'est beau de rêver, non?

Et puis de temps en temps, ça fait du bien de la bonne guimauve!

_________________________________________________________

_ Are you screwing with me?

_ Are you screwing with me?

_ It depends on your answer.

Ils restèrent muet, l'un en face de l'autre avant que House ne vienne déposer sa main dans la nuque de Cuddy. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, le temps de profiter de ce geste venant de House. Un tendre, doux geste qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir de sa part.

_ Cuddy… Je ne crois pas être prêt…

_ House, je ne vous demande pas la lune…

_ Je sais, mais je… vous respecte trop pour…

_ Une relation avec moi?

_ Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire du mal, je ne crois pas être le bon pour vous rendre heureuse.

C'était maintenant au tour de Cuddy de poser délicatement sa main sur la joue de House.

_ Vous croyez que je serais peut-être meilleure? Je veux juste… Essayer, oui pourquoi ne pas essayer?

_ Cuddy…

_ Arrêtez de vous torturez, pourquoi ne pas essayer?

Avec un peu de surprise Cuddy se retrouva dans les bras de House. Il la serra tendrement, glissant une main dans son dos.

_ Cuddy, je ne vous promet rien…

_ Mais vous êtes prêt?

_ Je… ne sais pas… Oui… Peut-être…

_ House, je ne vous demande pas de changer, je veux juste… Essayer et puis nous verrons par la suite.

House desserra son étreinte, Cuddy le tenait toujours par la taille quand ils plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre. House était gêné, détournant assez souvent son regard de Cuddy.

_ Ok… Ok…

Une fois de plus muet, ils se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre, n'osant plus bouger, ce changement de situation les rendit tout d'un coup comme paralysé, gêné. Aucun des deux n'osaient embrasser l'autre.

Dois-je l'embrasser? Ne serait-ce pas trop tôt? Trop prématuré? Que va-t-il penser? Toute sorte de questions venait embrouiller Cuddy.

Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire? Si je l'embrasse elle va croire que je veux me la faire! Non, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, et puis je ne sais pas quoi faire! Pourquoi c'est si compliqué? Bon il me faut une échappatoire. House était beaucoup plus gêné que Cuddy. Il était comme perdu face à cette situation. Ce changement soudain, si rapide, avait-il fait le bon choix?

_ Je crois que je vais aller finir mes dossiers… Wilson est déjà parti je vais pouvoir occuper son bureau vu que vous m'avez chassée du vôtre. Dit-elle avec un de ses plus beau sourire pour taquiner House.

Cuddy ne savait pas quoi faire, lâcher cette phrase avait été le seul moyen de mettre fin à ce moment de blanc qui devenait de plus en plus pesant.

_ Ok. House lui souria en retour, finalement il n'avait pas du trouver une échappatoire.

Les heures passèrent. House et Cuddy étaient toujours à leur boulot respectif. Cuddy remplissait ses dossiers dans le bureau de Wilson et House était dans la salle des diagnostics. Il effectuait des allers-retours dans la pièce. Il était perdu. Oui perdu était bien le mot. Ne savant que faire, il avait pensé appeler Wilson, mais il savait très bien que son meilleur ami allait l'ennuyer avec ses 'bonnes paroles'. De nature réservé, comment devait-il réagir face à Cuddy?

De son côté Cuddy n'était pas plus avancé que House. Des craintes l'entouraient. Comment se comporter face à House? Se la jouer câlins-câlins? Non se n'est sûrement pas House qui serait prêt à câliner quelqu'un. Etre plus ou moins distante? Mais si je fais ça, il va croire que je joue avec lui. Mais quelle est la meilleure solution?

Il était à présent 21 H 15 quand Cuddy décida de quitter le bureau de Wilson. Pendant plus de 3 heures, aucun des deux n'avaient osé quitter la pièce où ils se trouvaient, terriblement gêné de croiser l'autre.

_ Toujours entrain de vous occuper de la patiente?

Cuddy fit sursauter House qui était plongé dans un dossier. Appuyé contre la porte d'entrée elle lui souria tandis que House en profita pour admirer la doyenne. Elle était tout simplement magnifique, comme à son habitude pensa-t-il.

_ Non, elle… est guérie. Je faisais juste… Enfin rien de bien important. Et… Vous? Vous avez fini?

_ Il me reste encore quelques dossiers à compléter.

Une fois de plus, Cuddy fût étonnée quand elle vit House tendre la main dans sa direction, il l'invitait à le rejoindre. Après un instant d'hésitation elle rejoignit House qui était toujours assis, il la convia à s'asseoir sur sa jambe gauche. Chose faite, House l'entourait de ses bras à la taille, quant à Cuddy elle passa un bras dans le dos de House tandis que l'autre se trouvait sur son torse.

_ Cuddy…

_ Lisa!

_ _Surpris._ Euh, et bien enchanté, moi c'est Greg!

_ _Elle lui souria._ Je crois que maintenant on peut peut-être oublier le vouvoiement!?

_ Oui je crois que l'on peut!

_ Je… _Elle se passa une main sur son visage._ Ah je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire! J'ai l'impression que l'on est deux ados à leur premier rendez-vous!

_ _Amusé._ Oui, deux ados, super gênés, timides, ne savant que faire!

_ Je… Enfin je voulais dire que je ne demande pas que tu changes…

_ Tu me l'as déjà dit, dit-il en relevant le menton de Cuddy pour qu'il la regarde. Je ne te promets pas d'être le parfait 'petit ami'. Je veux que l'on se donne une chance, même si le chemin sera long.

_ Le chemin sera long et plein d'obstacles, mais je crois que l'on pourra y arriver.

Et pour toute réponse House lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, ce qui fit rougir Cuddy qui n'était pas habitué à une situation pareille.

_ Je vais… Tu… veux passer, venir chez moi? Proposa le diagnosticien.

_ Hum, je vais finir mes dossiers et je viendrai après.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Cuddy se dirigea vers le bureau, faisant semblant de chercher un dossier dans la pile qui s'y étalait alors que House rassemblait ses affaires et enfilait son manteau.

_ Viens quand tu veux. Fit House en lui passant une main sur l'épaule. Cuddy se retourna et lui adressa un sourire en guise de réponse. Il quitta la pièce et Cuddy s'appuya sur le bord du bureau. Stressée. Cuddy était stressée, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

House était rentré chez lui, il attendait impatiemment Cuddy qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Il avait terriblement envie qu'elle soit auprès de lui le plus vite possible, la sentir, la toucher, écouter sa respiration lui frôler le cou… mais la frustration et l'inquiétude le rongeait. Il était installé au piano et jouait une de ses musique préférée lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Son cœur rata un battement, elle était là, derrière la porte. Toujours aussi stressé il alla lui ouvrir.

_ Hey, entre.

_ Merci. Fit Cuddy timidement.

Il l'invita à se débarrasser de son manteau et à s'installer sur le canapé avant que House ne se dirige dans la cuisine, il éleva un peu la voix pour qu'elle l'entende.

_ Un verre?

_ Avec plaisir, je crois que je l'ai bien mérité, qu'est ce que tu as?

_ Whisky, Bourbon, ou… du vin rouge.

_ Va pour un vin rouge!

House revint de la cuisine tout en boitant avec deux verres et une bouteille de vin rouge, il servit Cuddy. Ils étaient installés sur le canapé, malgré leur timidité, Cuddy engagea la conversation, ils se lâchaient enfin. Leur stress avait disparu pour faire place à la rigolade, la bonne humeur. Ils continuaient leur conversation quand un bruit les interrompit. Le gargouillement du ventre de Cuddy les firent partir dans un éclat de rire.

_ Faim?

_ Oui je crois bien. Dit Lisa en se passant une main sur son ventre.

_ On se commande une pizza?

_ Temps que l'on y est, pourquoi pas!

_ Je connais un bon italien qui fait de bonne pizza! Tu veux à quoi?

_ _Réfléchissant_. Euh… Une pizza… Fruits de mer!

_ Ah, tu as toujours les mêmes goûts qu'au temps de la Fac!

_ _Surprise qu'il se souvenait de ce détail_. Oui, je n'ai pas changé!

Une fois que House avait téléphoné pour être livré, il se réinstalla aux côtés de Cuddy et reprit son verre de vin en main.

_ Comment est ce que tu te souviens de ce détail?

_ J'ai toujours été très observateur, je passais toujours du temps à t'observer…

_ Et je ne remarquais rien du tout!

_ J'ai toujours été très bon!

_ Et tu faisais ça avec toutes les filles?

_ Non! Les autres filles n'étaient pas du tout intéressantes! Il faut dire qu'elles n'avaient rien à t'envier.

Ils se regardèrent tendrement pendant un instant. House déposa son verre de vin sur la table basse et se rapprocha tout près de Cuddy. Il fit de même avec le verre de la directrice. Cuddy l'interrogeait du regard jusqu'au moment où les lèvres du diagnosticien viennent effleurer celles de Cuddy. Il frôla ses lèvres sans jamais approfondir le baiser, voulant profiter de cet instant. C'est Cuddy qui, finalement, l'invita et venir prendre possession de sa langue. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement comme si ce moment ne devait jamais disparaître ou comme si c'était le dernier.

House poussa doucement Cuddy, elle était à présent couchée sur le canapé et lui était sur elle. Les mains de cette dernière allaient du dos à la nuque en passant dans les cheveux de House. Profitant de ce corps sur elle, elle se sentait en sécurité, apaisée de ressentir son poids sur elle. House parcourait de sa main droite le cou de Cuddy, il jouait avec son pouce à caresser sa joue tandis que sa main gauche se glissait sur ses côtes. Ils étaient toujours entrain de s'embrasser quand on frappa à la porte.

_ Et merde les pizzas. Fit House en se détachant de Cuddy.

House alla ouvrir et paya le livreur avant de se diriger dans la cuisine.

_ A la bouffe! Dit House sur un ton amusé.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre ils mangeaient tout en se lançant des petits regards.

_ Tu vas vraiment finir ta pizza? Dit House en se relevant un peu de sa chaise.

_ Non tu ne me piqueras pas mon dernier bout!

_ Oh merde! Fit House les yeux grand ouvert en direction de son salon.

Cuddy se retourna instinctivement en lâchant un « quoi? ». Une fois qu'elle eut compris la supercherie de House, elle pouvait le voir entrain de regarder son bout de pizza ne savant pas par où le commencer. Elle se leva et vint se placer à califourchon sur lui pour tenter de reprendre possession de sa part.

_ Tu viens de finir toute ta pizza et tu espères encore manger la mienne!

_ J'ai un grand appétit, dit House en tenant la part de pizza derrière lui pour ne pas que Cuddy l'attrape.

_ Allez j'ai encore faim, moi!

_ Je propose une chose, un bout pour moi, un bout pour toi, chaque son tour!

_ J'ai le choix?

_ _Posant un doigt sur son menton pour faire semblant de réfléchir_. Hum… Non!

Finalement ils mangèrent ce dernier bout ensemble. Une fois fini, Cuddy ne pu s'empêcher de capturer les lèvres de House une nouvelle fois.

_ Hum, ce goût de pizza mélangé à tes lèvres, un régal!

_ Oh le docteur House est romantique!

_ Hum non c'est juste pour faire bonne impression! Taquina House avant de recevoir une petite tape de la part de Cuddy.

_ Ca te dit un film?

_ Si c'est pour un porno c'est pas la peine!

_ Non… Enfin… On pourrait toujours regarder quelles positions on pourrait faire dans le lit!

_ Oui c'est une bonne idée… Mais je te préviens je préfère être au dessus! Mais zut je n'ai pas mes menottes!

_ _Surpris_. Quoi!? T'es sérieuse!?

_ _En se détachant de House_. Non.

_ Oh tu viens de me faire espérer pour rien!

_ Bon ce film c'est quoi? Fit Cuddy une fois installée aux côtés de House dans le canapé.

_ Attends tu vas voir. House appuya sur play, le générique du film commença et à la grande surprise de Lisa, c'était un James Bond.

Au temps de la Fac, House avait l'habitude de regarder ce genre de film rien que pour ennuyer Cuddy. Mais au fur et à mesure que House les regardait, elle avait fini par apprécier. Ils passaient des soirées entières à en discuter, House ventait les mérites de l'agent britannique, tandis que Cuddy cherchait toujours la petite faille pour rabaisser l'agent 007.

Cuddy en voyant le générique, se tourna vers House qui lui adressa un sourire.

Au cours de l'action qui se déroulait dans le film:

_ _En se relevant du canapé_. Non, ne me dit pas qu'il…

_ Va se relever et courir, et si! Ne t'énerves pas, c'est James Bond, le meilleur!

_ Mais c'est un surhomme, ou quoi? Il vient de tomber de 10 mètres et voilà qu'il court comme si de rien n'était! Ca ne changera jamais, James Bond, c'est de la belle connerie!

_ Ah Ah! Tu ne changeras jamais, toujours aussi époustouflée des prestations de 007!

_ Depuis la première fois que tu m'as fait regarder un de ses films je t'ai tout de suite dit que c'est de la couille en bouteille!

_ Avoue que c'est quand-même plus passionnant que tous les films que tu aimes!

_ De la connerie je te dis, de la connerie. Dit Cuddy en se rasseyant sur le canapé.

_ Aaah, enfin fini, je croyais que ça ne finirait jamais ce film!

_ Arrête, avoue que tu as aimé!

_ Dans tes rêves oui!

_ Et dans tes rêves tu crois que je peux faire ça?

House attrapa Cuddy et s'empara de ses lèvres fougueusement. Il voulait la sentir contre lui, ressentir ses mains partout sur son corps. Il la voulait, il voulait lui donner le meilleur de lui-même. Dans un mouvement de précipitation il la ramena sur ses genoux, elle était sur lui.

_ Tu préfères être au dessus, c'est ça? Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Tais-toi.

Elle le fit taire en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et par la même occasion elle commença à déboutonner la chemise de House. Le diagnosticien s'empressait de combler sa partenaire en passant ses mains sur ses hanches et en remontant un peu sa jupe.

_ Je crois que ceci n'est pas nécessaire. Dit Cuddy en lançant la chemise dans le salon.

C'était au tour du chemisier de la directrice d'être envoyé sur la table basse.

_ Je pense que le lit serait bien plus confortable, non? Susurra House à l'oreille de Cuddy.

_ Direction la chambre, alors!

La tenant par la main, il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivés devant le lit, elle recommença à l'embrasser, cette fois-ci dans le cou alors que ses mains parcouraient le torse de House, arrivée au niveau de sa ceinture, elle ne tarda pas à la défaire ainsi que le bouton et sa braguette. House avait prit plaisir à enlever sa jupe. Ils étaient à présent en sous-vêtements. Les deux amants prirent possession du lit alors qu'ils jouaient câlinement à enlever leurs sous-vêtements. Quelques instants plus tard, ils ne formaient plus qu'un, se livrant l'un à l'autre, donnant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient à essayer de combler au maximum le partenaire. Des cris se firent entendre à travers la pièce. Cuddy succomba une première fois aux limbes du plaisir. Ils se chamaillaient, chacun tentait de dominer la situation.

Un coup de reins, un cri. Une deuxième, un gémissement. Un troisième, un prénom masculin prononcé. Un quatrième, un prénom féminin crié.

Retombant aux côtés de Lisa, House posait sa main sur son cœur, tentant de l'aider à retrouver un rythme normal. Cuddy passa ses mains sur son front, essuyant le peu de sueur qui s'y trouvait. Sans un mot, le diagnosticien passa son bras sur le ventre de la directrice et vint nicher son nez dans son cou. Profitant du parfum de sa peau il lui déposa un baiser. Lisa caressa tendrement la tête de House alors que son autre main était occupée à titiller le bras de son amant.

Ils venaient de passer un moment de bonheur, de joie. Et ce ne sera sûrement pas le dernier.

Une histoire pouvait commencer.

Adieu la gêne.

Adieu le stress.

Bonjour le bonheur.

**FIN**


End file.
